


Pizza For the Pups

by MonstarBubby



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: The Prototypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstarBubby/pseuds/MonstarBubby
Summary: Benrey and Coomer go and feed Bubby's "brothers."
Kudos: 2





	Pizza For the Pups

There had to be at least thirteen boxes of the stuff.

The eldritch creature walked alongside Dr.Coomer holding five boxes in front of him. The older one holding the rest of them, with a single eye peering out from behind the tower of boxes in his hands. "Boy are these guys lucky. All I got for dinner was a cup of ramen." Benrey sighed. "Well, if there are any leftovers," Benrey didn't want anything leftover from these Prototypes. Even if they did leave a whole box behind, he wouldn't dare touch anything from these flea-bitten brothers of Bubby.

Dr.Coomer used Bubby's key card to get inside the lab, the door closing shut tightly behind them. With a slight jump of his arm to rest the pizza boxes on a single-arm, the Doctor took an index finger and a thumb to make a loud whistle that echoed down the hall. The two of them looked for a sign that they were down here, a pair of glowing eyes, a growl, a sneeze, but nothing happened. "Oh, I forgot they go to the top floor when if after nine." Dr.Coomer said. Benrey took a gander at the ceiling at the small hook made of paracord dangling gently in the air conditioning wind. The alien took a moment to find the hook and used it to send a set of metal steps unfolding from the ceiling with metallic groans and a loud clang against the floor that made them both cringe. "I'll allow you to go up first if you'd like," Coomer said calmly. The alien gave a simple mod as he picked his pizzas back up and struggled up the steps, trying to keep his boxes from falling from his grasp.

Benrey heaved himself up from the steps, scooting to sit cross-legged beside the entrance. Small noises came from the crowd of already sleepy Prototypes. One of them sneezed. Some were already awake and glaring at the new stranger in their territory. Others climbed over each other to find places to rest. Benrey took note of two small ones playfighting. They snorted and made small "berk" noises at each other. From what Benrey could assume was the mother, a bigger Prototype with a furry mane in a purple spike collar nudged them to calm down and stop. The peace was interrupted by Coomer heaving his boxes on top of Benrey's and whistling loudly again. This woke them all out of their stupor. "Y'all didn't get any food? Well, now you got it!" Coomer shouted to the Prototypes. Cue Benrey immediately opening a whole box and sliding it towards Coomer, who took the box and slid it into the crowd. At first, the Prototypes jumped out of the way of what may be impending doom or a delicious delicacy. Benrey was already opening another box when they realized it was food and began eating away at the whole pizza. Coomer slid another box to another area, the wolves of the laboratory that couldn't get to the first one already flocking to it. Just like a machine, Benrey and Coomer worked to get every prototype their yummy food. Boxes slid, and experiments barked. When they got to the last box, Dr.Coomer turned the box the Benrey, allowing him to grab a slice for himself. Coomer got his slice just in time before a prototype grabbed the box by the top and dragged it away.

Benrey couldn't help but chuckle at all the sounds in the room. There were barks, growls, and even a howl of happiness. Cheese strung from their mouths as they chewed away at the divine new food they were given. Pretty soon, the two could hear cardboard tearing. Some prototypes were taking the empty boxes and playing tug-of-war with them. One of the pups Benrey saw from before clearly didn't get anything and came waddling up to the alien, seeing he had what everyone else was eating up. The small one whimpered at him, even the crust would be okay at this point. But instead of the crust, the baby was given the whole slice. The little one's eyes went big in happiness as he picked up and dragged his slice over to the corner where his little brother was waiting so he could share. A young voice came from down below Coomer. "B-Benrey? Where are you guys? G-Gordon's looking for you!" From the cute stutter, it was clearly Tommy. "I think that's our cue to get going!" Dr.Coomer exclaimed. He had already begun to go down the steps when a prototype got a little hyper and began running around the floor with an empty box flying open in his mouth. As it sped by Benrey, the box thunked him in the temple, causing the alien to fall backward and sending both of them tumbling down the steps. After Coomer and Benrey fell down on top of each other, the steps shrieked and slammed back into the ceiling. Tommy heard the commotion and sprung over to his friends, who were now achingly groaning as they slid off each other. "Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?" He asked with the most worry in his voice.

"Haha, we're good. I think I chipped a fang but I guess we're okay." Benrey chuckled.

"I think you broke something," Coomer ached but was obviously joking.


End file.
